Oswin Pond: the untold story
by TheRaggedyChild
Summary: This idea has been going on for a while. So I thought after the sudden.. "issues" going on in Doctor Who. I'd handle it in my own way.. and violla. My OC Oswin Pond. I shall explain.. (: NOTE: I do not own Doctor Who or anything in it. I am just a fangirl wanting to share an idea or two.
1. Prologue

Oswin Pond (the untold story)

**[PROLOGUE: The Two Oswins]**

_It all began with a Pond. Or was it a river_

She stared at her reflection, her slim fingers unknotting her untidy red mane, a wavy fringe covering her insecurities, she knew it was one of those days. Eyes still stinging from tears, that continue to roll down her pale face. She wipes them away, knowing that crying won't get her anywhere.

'Oz!' a voice calls from behind her.

She attempts to smile. A smile so fake, that it might just work. Once the water sets back to normal, a familiar figure, is crouched beside her, her dead straight brown locks, recognizable from a mile away, the girls hand placed upon her shoulder, the feeling both comforting and confronting.

'Oz, didn't you hear the bell ring' the girl replies with concern.

'Of course I did, M, I-' Oz continues, unable to finish.

'Are you alright?' the girl asks worrisomely.

Oz still distressed with her reflection, beams an even bigger false smile than before, in hoping her friend leaves her be. Instead, still looking through the waters reflection, she notices her friends arms crossed, the expression on normally bubbly face change to an often rare eyebrow raise.

'Are you sure?' the girl persists.

'Ye-' Oz manages being drowned out by the monotonous bell, that is certain to be burned into her memory.

'Come on' the girl uninvitingly pulling Oz arm, haphazardly making Oz collide with her.

Oz manages a laugh as she watches her friend fix her now ruffled navy blue tie, the laugh making it an invitation for both girls to find humor in the situation.

'That's the Oswin I know' the girl smiles as she tidies up her friends uniform. 'Come on, let's head off to Physics we sure are going to be late by now' she continues.

'Doctor!' A familiar English voice chimes over the ringing sonic sound, whilst he can feel continuous itch

The doctor stops fiddling with the multicolored cables of the TARDIS control, fixes his bowtie (a habit he is often pestered about), and directs his attention to the female towering over him, who withdraws her arm at once.

'The new outfit, you like?' the girl says flirtatiously as she places one hand on her hip while the other tucks a brunette lock behind her ear.

'It is the clothes you wore on our first meet', the Doctor replies, trying to sound the slightest enthusiastic, examining the ruby red skin tight dress.

'You are no fun'

'No, no.. it is lovely Oswin really.. just now is not the best ti-'

'Not the best time? Actually, you are not the first to say that. Rory said that once upon a time. Oops I meant Nina. Hmm I wonder how she is doing.'

Increasingly irritated the Doctor knows best to leave Oswin to her ramblings. He watches her for a few seconds not really taking into account of what she is talking about and then directs his attention back to the never ending TARDIS cable problem.

Almost instantaneously. Another tap on the shoulder.

'What is it this time Oswin?' Eleven smiles, attempting to not seem the slightest annoyed, although that fact is far from the truth.

'TARDIS is low on fuel' the brunette replies pointing to the main console, in the middle of the cylindrical room.

'WHAT?!' The Doctor bellowed, jumping to his feet.

The girl stepped aside to make way for a frantic Doctor checking the main display, 'LOW FUEL', the font blinking back and forth alarmingly.

'Why didn't you tell me this before' the Doctor gritting his teeth. Not expecting a reply.

'I-'

Suddenly the TARDIS jolts, throwing both the girl and the alien off guard, and to cold floor.

'Doctor.. what is going on?!' the girl shrieks, attempting to get on her feet whilst the TARDIS continues to jolt.

'We a-'

'LOW FUEL!, LOW FUEL!, an louder female voice booms throughout the enclosure, followed by an even louder alarm.

'DOCTOR!' the girl screams.

'TAKE MY HAND!'

'DOCTOR!' Oswin shrieks.

For they both know it is too late.


	2. Chapter 1

[CHAPTER ONE: Bowties]

A loud boom.  
The Doctors eyes snap open. 'River!' he utters instinctively, even though he hasn't got any idea what just happened. Phew, his subconscious utters, as the alien blinks a couple of times, the eyes adjusting to the surrounding, now finding a big busted woman leaning on one of the poles of the large pale shaded blue coloured bed.

'Hello Sweetie' the woman utters slightly seductively.

'River. What are you doing here Ahhh-' The doctor pressing his hand immediately to his forehead not able to continue due to the sudden sting of pain. Placing a finger to her lips she winks back. She won't tell me, the alien concludes, with a sigh as the woman doesn't utter a word, rather she looks at the bright pumpkin coloured curved TARDIS walls, as if in deep thought.

'River. Is there any reason why you are here.' the Doctor tries again hoping not to sound to disturbed whilst he tries his best to neaten out his messy brown locks. 'And why are there cables running from my body?', the Doctor glances from beneath the top of his bed sheets to spot a couple more on his bare chest, pretty accurately placed on top of both his hearts.

'Spoilers, the woman responds', and gracefully heads out of the room, the a familiar black dress catching his eye.

'Hey! Wait up! River!' he booms. And without a care, rapidly rips off the cables, and follows the woman through the endless corridors of the TARDIS into the main control room.

'Nice boxers, but seriously bowties the woman chimes as she fiddles with the main controls.

Glancing down The Doctor realises what she is talking about as his white boxers, chequered with red bowties are in clear view, quickly he covers part of his body with the doorway. 'Bowties are cool' he retorts with as much confidence as possible, even though half his body is still covered by the doorway.

Yeah yeah, stick to it being a neck accessory sweetie' she replies winking.

'You still haven't told me what you are doing here.. I mean how could you have gotten in here.. I was flying through space, no where near any planets-'

River starts to laugh, inevitably making Elevens eyebrow raise.

'You weren't meant to take those cables off.' River goes on a tangent, now playing with her curly light brunette hair ends. The Doctor has both arms crossed and persists with a cold stare, hoping she understands he doesn't have time for any silly games.

'You weren't 'flying', nor were you in or near any planets. You hadn't been like that for a long time.' River continues, thankfully on topic, looking at the display and fiddling with a few more TARDIS controls.

'Well.. you seem to know everything. Go on. What is going on?'

'Angels'

'What! Where?!' the Doctor no longer hiding behind the door frame, both hearts quickening.  
The woman is silent.

'..put some clothes on sweetie.' after what seems like minutes of awkward silence.  
Eleven blushing concedes to the woman's' request.

'I can't fight the Angels like this' he chuckles, noticing River smiling.  
'I will only be a minute. But when I get back you have to tell me what is going on..and no zapping yourself out of this one.' he commands to the woman before turning to walk back through the maze like corridors of the TARDIS. Hopefully River heard me, the alien wonders. Only to hear a very distant 'Yes Sweetie'.

After what seemed like years, due to deciding what colour bowtie to wear, styling his messy brown locks and singing gracefully to the chorus of the song 'Staying Alive' that booms throughout his room (luckily it is soundproof, or the whole universe would hear!), the Doctor eventually deciding on his usual attire accustomed with his favourite red bowtie, fez and suspenders heads back to the main control room through the endless TARDIS corridors to the main control room.  
Brushing invisible dust off his white buttoned top, he chimes over-enthusiastically. 'Honey I am home, let us kill some so called Angels.'

Only to be increasingly frustrated, the alien notices he is now once again alone, blaming himself very temporarily (maybe he should have turned down the music a notch or two) and then agreeing that River likes using her vortex manipulator too much.  
'River!' he yells, sounding more exhausted than frustrated. The Doctor for once in his 900+ years of existence, knowing that even though he has the entire universe in his fingertips, is sitting on the stairs in the main room, and is unable to decide what to do next thus accepting this new foreign feeling of boredom. Hands clasped together as if in prayer the Doctor closes his eyes as if to contain his mixed feelings. 'River. Please stop doing this. I need you' he whispers before whisking away down a small spiral staircase that leads beneath the time rotor, to do maintenance work.


End file.
